Nessie
|image = Nessie.png |spec = Speculated to be a Plesiosauria |island = Cryptids Island |book = Cryptids Island |ffi = Indifferent |dialogue = no }} Nessie, or the Loch Ness Monster, is a large cryptid that lives in the Loch Ness. you can lure him out of the lake by using a special flute given by a waiter? I don't know anyways then you ask the person with the boat to ride you to the lake he will say no then he will let you ride the boat to the lake then you go to the flute in your inventory click use and then wait then Nessie will appear quick take your camera and take a picture then go back to the observatory Characteristics "Scotland's Loch Ness receives thousands of visitors each year. They come to catch a glimpse of the legendary monster that is said to swim the Loch's deep waters. The monster nicknamed Nessie is reported to look like a dinosaur with a long neck, flippers and grey skin like an elephant's. There have been many stories, photos and even films of Nessie over the years. Let's look at the evidence. In the 7th century, a writer named Adomnan told a story about a monk named St Columba, who had chased a strange beast at the River Ness near Loch Ness. In 1933, George Spicer and his wife saw a creature that looked like Nessie cross the road in front of their car, then disappeared into the Loch. In 1934, a surgeon named Dr. Wilson produced a photo of a long - necked monster. This famous picture convinced many that Nessie was real. Years later, a man claimed that he faked the photo using a toy submarine. Was he telling the truth? Since then, many people have taken video evidence of strange humps moving in the water. Researchers and submarines have used sonar to locate any sign of a large beast. Still Nessie has not been found." Storyline Land in Loch Ness, and go to a man with a truck. He will tell you to help with getting his truck unstuck. Then he will give you a camera. Go to the pub, pick up the matches and defeat the guy wearing glasess at a game of darts. After defeating him, you will get a row boat ticket. Go back and use the ticket for the rowboat. Then you will see something like Nessie. You will tell him to go closer but he will refuse, saying that it is dangerous out there and he will tell you to take a photo. Take a photo and go back to Mews. He will say they were just truck tires. However, a closer look reveals a Nessie-like creature sillhouetted in the background. Go back to Loch Ness and talk to the rowboat man. After telling him about the police, he will run away. Then go back to the pub and defeat this couple to another game of darts. He will give you a submarine ticket. Use the submarine and go to the bottom left part of the lake. Take a picture of the supposed Nessie. When you go back to the pub, an article on the noticeboard will say that it is also fake. The stubborn darts man will challenge you again. You need at least two bullseyes to win this time. He refuses to give you anything, but the pub owner gives you a pennywhistle to summon Nessie. Take the rowboat out, but the waters are too shallow. Go to the left again to reach an island. Use the pennywhistle and Nessie will appear out of the water! Take a picture. When you go back to Mews, he confirms Nessie's existence. Trivia *The image of Nessie seen in the island is an allusion to the Surgeon's Photograph, which, ironically, has since been proven to be a hoax. **This is also the same case of the Patterson-Gimlin footage allegedly depicting Bigfoot. * The tires you take a photo of on the rowboat may be a reference to Lachlan Stuart's photograph of hay bales that resemble a sea serpent's humps. Category:Creatures Category:Cryptids Island Characters Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptids Island